Joey's journal
by TabFan
Summary: Joey keeps a journal. Seto finds and reads it. Some adult language.


_Joey's journal_

_DON'T READ OR I'LL KILL YOU!_

_If you're still reading, I must be unconscious or dead._

_Good luck reading my writing._

_Sept. 1_

_Start of a new school year. Decided to keep a journal after all the weird shit that happened last year. K asked to be called S and agreed to call me Joey. Might forget at first._

_Sept. 3_

_Have gym with S. Still wears clothes that hide most of his body. Wonder if hides it 'cause has scars._

_Sept. 4_

_Had wet dream last night about S. Knew I like guys. Still was surprised. Was tied up on a big bed. Assume his bed, since Blue Eyes everywhere. He played with my body until I came. Woke up to discover really had cum._

_Sept. 12_

_Had a couple more wet dreams about S. Noticed, in my dreams, S always clothed while I'm naked. Maybe 'cause haven't seen him naked. Decided to stay after gym to see what S looks like naked. Saw dick. Looks about same size as mine. Saw back. His scars! Knew stepfather was a bastard. Wonder what made scars. _

_Sept. 13_

_Another dream about S. This time, him on his stomach, tied to a bed. Was rubbing lotion into back that made scars disappear. Prob'ly not possible in real life. Still, something to look into._

_In all my dreams about S, one of us always tied up. Prob'ly 'cause would fight if not tied up._

_Sept. 15_

_Did a little research on school's computer. Said cocoa butter can help make scars less visible. Cheap and available at local dollar store. Bought some, though prob'ly won't get chance to use it. Like S would let me touch him._

_Sept. 25_

_Had dream about S tied to a giant table. Eating food off his body. Woke up starving. Hate weekends!_

_Oct. 1_

_Bad night. Dream started normal. Tied to a couch, S playing with me, then M walked in on us, then ran out. Then S went after him. Then dad walked in and started attacking me. Woke up to discover dad attacking me not a dream. At least, his attacks don't leave scars, only bruises. Can explain as fighting. Won't kill me._

_Oct. 24_

_Underestimated my dad. Found and read my journal. Called me a fag. Came at me with a knife. Think aiming for dick. Dodged. Got thigh. Sent him to shadow realm. Can't walk. Thigh won't stop bleeding. Ambulance won't come here. Tomorrow S's birthday. Going to give him card asking him out. Look like won't live to see tomorrow. _

Joey pulls out the cell phone Seto gave him for emergencies. He calls him.

Seto sees its Joey calling. He knows Joey would only call if it was an emergency.

Seto answers, "What's wrong, Joey?"

Joey says, "Since I won't get a chance t' tell ya tomorrow, happy birthday. " Joey hangs up.

Seto immediately uses GPS to locate Joey's phone. He calls for an ambulance to the address, only to be told paramedics won't go to that area. Been beaten and robbed too many times.

Seto calls Roland and tells him to send a security team to the address. They find Joey and his dad and take them to Kaiba Medical Center. Roland hands Seto Joey's journal. Seto reads it and discovers Joey's dad is why he almost died. Seto is glad Joey sent his dad's mind to the shadow realm. Seto waits for Joey to wake up.

Joey wakes up and sees Seto holding his journal.

Joey asks, "Did ya read my journal?"

Seto says, "Yes. I like some of the sex dreams you had. The last one would never would always be at a friend's house when we had sex somewhere other than the bedroom."

Joey asks, "Are ya mad I saw your scars? What made them?"

Seto says, "I can understand being curious. My stepfather used a riding crop to punish me until my back bled."

Joey says, "Bastard! Would ya consider dating me or just want sex?"

Seto says, "Dates before sex. I'll arrange for you to move into the mansion when you get out of the hospital."

Joey says, "Can't. Not 18 yet. Prob'ly have t' go live with my mom and sis."

Seto says, "I can get you emancipated so you don't have to change schools."

Joey says, " 'Preciate that. Love to see my sis more, but hate being away from my friends."

Seto says, "I will get my lawyers started on it."

Joey says, "Have a birthday card for ya in my backpack."

Seto opens Joey's backpack, digs around, and pulls out the card. On it is a drawing of a Blue Eyes and Red Eyes facing each other. Both monsters look just like the cards.

Seto says, "This is very good. Perhaps you should consider drawing Duel Monsters cards as a career."

Joey says, "I'd like that, but don't want to have to deal with Pegasus."

Seto says, "You can work with him thru me. I still have to deal with him, because every time he makes a new card, I have to make a hologram of it for the Duel Disks."

Joey says, "Wouldn't mind workin' wit' ya."

Seto says, "You will start when you get out of the hospital. Also, I've paid your medical bills."

Joey says, "Not necessary. Still got part of that prize money from Pegasus. Some of it's in trusts for Yug' and Seren' so they can go to college."

Seto says, "That's generous of you."

Joey says, "Yug' won the money and needed money for Seren'."

Seto asks, "What about for yourself?"

Joey says, "Not planning on going. Lucky if I pass high school."

Seto says, "I will get you a tutor to help. You're obviously a quick learner, considering how quickly you became the third best duelist in the world. Also, your dad is no longer a problem. With him out of the picture, you should graduate easily."

Joey says, "Thanks."

A few days later, Joey has everything he ever wanted, a boyfriend, a job making Duel Monsters cards, a safe place to sleep, and plenty of food to eat.

THE END


End file.
